


Мой двойник в Риме

by Catwolf



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: «Мне не нравится линия Руфио в "Апокалипсисе Борджиа" — а также то, при каких обстоятельствах Микелетто вернулся к Чезаре. Поэтому — вот вам моя собственная история».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Double in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237403) by sunsetagain. 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Клининг: Elle-r  
> Тайпсет: Roksan de Clare  
> Бета: olya11  
> Стих Катулла приведён в переводе С. В. Шервинского. Примечание к стиху М. Л. Гаспарова:  
> Видимо, грубый ответ на предложение Цезаря помириться (после № 29 и 57 и перед № 54, т. е., в 55—56 гг.?). Потом, как известно из Светония («Юлий», 73), Цезарь все-таки добился примирения. «Белый ли… черный ли» (ст. 2) — выражение поговорочное, ср. Цицерон, «Филиппики», II, 41; Федр, III, 15, 10.  
> Перевод стиха и примечание взяты со следующего сайта:  
> [История древнего Рима](http://ancientrome.ru/antlitr/t.htm?a=1449001000)


End file.
